


Smells like home

by R0seTyl3r



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din uses 6 in 1 shower stuff, Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Living Together, no beta we die like men, reader isn't happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0seTyl3r/pseuds/R0seTyl3r
Summary: You just know that hunk of bucket uses 6 in 1, Din uses like Arctic Blue or something like that. But that is unacceptable to you, so you take matters into your own hands.See Also: these idiots are in love but they don't know it yet, also I wrote this at midnight because I came up with the headcanon and it wouldn't let me sleep.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Smells like home

You’d only been on the Razor Crest for a couple of months looking after the kid but this situation had to change. You loved the kid, you loved the ship that was slowly becoming more and more like home and you had complicated feelings about his dad. Mostly that you were obviously falling in love with the guy and he was painfully oblivious to you. That was all fine, well not really but you could handle all of that. No, the problem was that your big ol’ hunk of metal used 6 in 1 shower stuff. The first time you’d used the refresher on board you’d been rightfully stunned that they even made 6 in 1 and when you confronted Din about it he just shrugged. But that had been nearly two months ago and your hair had never been drier, you’d tried different styles to disguise it but with no luck. So, when a quarry came up in Canto Bight you seized the opportunity. Strapping the kid to your chest you found the closest beauty supply store and bought nearly all their stock of the most moisturising shampoo (with your own credits of course). You didn’t anticipate going through it as quickly as you did but it wasn’t any bother, you had plenty. Little did you know that Din had been secretly using it while in the shower, covering those brown curls in suds and just using soap for the other stuff. He’d never admit it, of course not, he didn’t care about fancy stuff like that, but the inside of his helmet smelling like you made him smile all day long.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can I only write in the early hours of the morning and never for my unfinished fics??
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed this little drabble, I never write stuff this short or this fluffy, I'm a smut kinda gal but this wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down. 
> 
> (Also I mostly write reader insert smut oneshots so if anyone likes my writing and has any requests I'm happy to do them, ya girl is always looking for inspiration)


End file.
